A Beauty And A Bender
by gaah hi
Summary: Sorry if the titles a give away. Right now its only a prologue and a preview for the next chapter. How would you feel if you were not only plagued with being a human monster, but a very important bender too? Oh, not to forget, born in the modern world, 1999!


**Title: Beauty And A Bender**

**Writer: denalyn**

**Rating: K+ with some scenes pushing into the T, please yell me if I need to revise that**

**Category: Avatar The Last Airbender, Seven Kingdoms Trilogy (Only the book Fire)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the book, nor do I own the characters I only own the story.**

**I think this is the first ever Avatar The Last Airbender/ Fire Fanfic!?**

**Also! This is like a prologue (hence the chapter name) incase you don't know of one of the 'worlds', but please read still!**

In the Dells lived beautiful creatures called monsters. These animals are much like any other animals , but they are brilliantly colored, ranging from the deepest reds to the brightest blues; they are unlike anything. The animals could control your mind with their beauty, making strong men just offer themselves as food, or making you do what ever they wanted, though most animals aren't smart enough to know what to do with the ability to control man. All monsters are colorful some being blue and gold, and some being hot pink and lime, some orange and green. Others being one color, simply glimmering yellow, or a brilliant purple. Then there are the most magnificent monsters with many many colors, having blue, green, turquoise, purple and violet, or red, orange, pink, scarlet, yellow, and green, much like Lady Fire. Lady Fire was one of few human monsters. Her hair was a sight too see, being bright orange with shades of pink, scarlet, and neon colors of such hue. She had deep green eyes that any being, strong or weak could get lost in. And not to even start about her body which mesmerized men and sometimes women. She was the daughter of the human monster Cansrel, who she'd killed because of his tourture of others. Fire married commander and prince Brigandell who became King Brigandell. They raised their two children, in King's City. Hanna, Brigan's daughter who was 6 years old when he married Fire, being princess, and their son, Archer being prince. Archer had hair like Fire's and eyes like Brigan's. He was named after Lord Archer who was wrongfully killed by is foggy minded father. Archer became King after Hanna gave him the throne. The human monster bloodline carried on for generations and strangely every time the human monster had the same amount human and the same amount monster as their monster parent. Some how human monsters slipped out of the royal seat as easily as they'd slipped in.

* * *

Water, Earth, Fire, and Air, Are the four elements and also the four known nations. Certain people of each nation could bend their native element. The calm and gently waterbenders. Some of the simple Southern Water Tribe, and some of the incredibly politically advanced Northern Water Tribe, which was more like a kingdom. The strong, and mighty earth benders from the vast Earth Kingdom. The powerful and angry fire benders of the well put together Fire Nation. And lastly the air benders, or air nomads, of the tucked away four Air Temples. Only the Avatar, could master all four elements and keep the earth in balance. He or she is said to be the strongest human in existence. The Avatar is said to be reincarnated after death. Each time born to a new native element. The Avatar is said to be the bridge between the spirit world and our world. Spirits are said to appear on our world in many forms for example the Moon and Ocean spirits are said to be Koi Fish, and the Avatar is said to be the spirit of our planet. As the world advances the Avatar is forgotten and nearly not needed. In fact the only recorded Avatar carnatioins are

Korra - Southern Water Tribe

Aang - Southern Air Temple

Roku - Fire Nation

Kyoshi - Earth Kingdom

Kuruk - Northern Water Tribe

Yangchen - Western Air Temple

(ordered most recent to least recent).

* * *

**Preview for next chapter.**

I laid in bed cursing Lady Fire, my great granadmother, for inheriting her insomnia. I laid and thought about how hard life was being a bender, not even thinking about how hard being a female human monster added to the trouble. I mean its like taking two hard lives and piling them together. After today I would have to go to school, a public school, and live life as if I was normal. Tell the other kids that my hair was dyed purple, that my eyes were colored contacts, and make up more excuses for how unnormal I am. I cursed my parents for making me, how selfish they were, for my father knew how hard living as a bender modernly was, and my mother knew how hard it was living as a human monster modernly, tenth fol dhow hard it'd been for Lady Fire. I prayed to the Lord my God asking for forgiveness of all the cursing I'd done and decided I was done thinking for the night, even if I didn't sleep.

* * *

**Erp ok, so how was it? Its really just a prologue to anyone who will be reading the fic and doesn't know about the other 'world' (being not knowing about the 'Avatar' world or the 'Seven Kingdoms' world) ! I believe this is the first EVER 'Fire' and 'The Last Airbender' fic! Well review!?**


End file.
